


My TVD Ships: A Gallery

by SkySamuelle



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Banners & Icons, F/M, Fanart, Icons, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySamuelle/pseuds/SkySamuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my old, old artwork TVD - mostly posters and icons, stelena, bamon, forwood and a bit of Stefonnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sigh No More: Stelena

**Author's Note:**

> I quit the show after season 3 so...

Lyrics from Sigh No More -mumford and sons

 

            

          


	2. Bamon

 

 

       

             


	3. Forwood Town

              

    

 


	4. More Bamon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rediscovering my stoarage of old fanart just made me to remember how much fun it was, to be a Bamonator around the time 'the return' episode aired and the whole that year later... all those fanforum specs and joked with fellow fans and how we always came up with new vids/fics/arts to tickle each other with. I met a lot of truly awesome people that were awesome to hang out with, even online.  
> This post goes out to and for them, definitely!  
> Bamonators rock!

               

        

       

       

        

       

  

 


	5. More Stelena

              

 


	6. An AU VERSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Bonnie ... scary.

  

 


End file.
